slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Reggie
Re(a)gg(i)e "Blitz Kerl" Merkelen is a german-born tubbie. Appearance Has a "Deep Blue" fur color. Has a warpaint on his right part of face. Has black jeans and yellow belt, also wears a lim e tennis boots. Sometimes appears in Wermant helmet and svastika necklage with dog tags. Personality RL"Hier ist ein kleines Geschenk von werchmant Schwuchtel" *trows grenade B:"What?" R:"Shut up Paul and keep firing from this monster at 'em!" He seems to be a neo-nazi and more professional than his friend ("trigger diiscipline", silent killing, tactical reloads). Is shown as fan of classical music, jazz and "volk musikk". Most of is serious and talks with german accent and mixes english or german ("Zie Polen atleash has cleare air, from smog of course"), or talks in german ( "Deutschland wird dir den Arsch nach Amerika zurückwerfen, du Arschloch"). He as one of few has known about a "4th Reich" gang. Is shown as a patriot and also is (most of) selfish. Lives with his grandpa "Rudolf Kavalerrist-Merkelen" (veteran of World War II) in village near city. Along with Bloodfin, Violator, Blessed, Bereserk, Gunslinger Leo and Stalker are group of killers. His role is shown as (good) leader and sniper. Relationships: '-Mario and Luigi Bernitto "Deadly Twins" (cousins)' '-Yang "Cyber Samurai" Wo-Sang (soldat)' -'Arnold Merkelen and Larrete LeMarquise (parents)' -'Rudolf Kavalerrist-Merkelen and Greta Kavalerrist (grandparents)' -'Paul Boodfin II, Judas "Blessed" Yichud, Max "Stalker" Khamidov, Leonard "Gunslinger Leo" Freeman, Jean "Violator" Moundae Vel Vetum, Henrick "Berserk" Jimmsonn. (Co-workers/friends)' Trivias: His weapon of the choice is H&K PSG-1 . Along his grandpa is seen with his very own Karabinek 98k. -In battles on streets/close distance is seen with H&K G36 and H&K MK23 with flashlight. -Interesting fact is that like every another characters from his group has some weapons from his mother land (Judas - Deagle Mark XIX, Arabian Sabre, Paul - Webley, Parker Hale M82, Max - PPSh, Shashka, Etc.). Along with Yand, Mario, and Luigi are neo-nazis. He is calls his friends "freuden",what means "friend" in german. He is sometimes seen with FN SCAR with scope and tac laser, when he is on shooting range or in mission. His theme is Scattle Scattle - Serrated. His big fan of Scattle, Canpenter Brut and MOON. Likes games like Mother Russia Bleeds or Hotline Miami. -Also is seen playing Heroes and Generals or Battlefield I and V. A bit ironic is, that few of his co-workers and friends is from countries,that was in-conflict with germ(an)s. He, likes few of his friends has interesting animations of wielding a gun/Reggie wields a knife in Call Of Duty style, also uses a shovel with one hand, wields handgun, by two-handed, like in Black Squad, also seems to keep his gun by mag as a grip (MP40, MP5, and few others are in this style ,by most of charactes here). He doesn't have a car. Is seen going to target via bus. -Ironicly, he is one of third characters, who don't have own vehicle (Max walks to target and Bloodfin uses a taxi). He hates jews and russian mafia. He is probally a first neo-nazi tubbie, if not first nazi tubbie at all.